Legend of the Wolf Warrior
by Minotaurlegend15
Summary: What if Kyuubi wasn't the strongest of the Tailed Bijuu? How different would the Naruto world be if a certain Sound Genin turned out to be the strongest Jinchuuriki? Do he and his friends have what it takes to become legends? NO YOAI/BOYxBOY!
1. Unknown Power

"This is just fucking great!" Zaku growled to himself. He tried to get up but the pain in his arms was way too intense.

_Darn it. _

He thought as his body slumped back to the ground. He couldn't believe that he'd been caught out by that bastard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that he wasn't far from Kin, who was still out cold.

Guess I hit her with more force than I intended.

A wave of guilt tore through him. He and Dosu hadn't really been going to kill her, they had been banking on the Leaf girl getting scared enough to leave their team mate's body. "It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." Zaku's eyes widened. Dosu! That bastard was going to attack Dosu and there was nothing he could do to stop it!.

Shit…if only I hadn't been so cocky we wouldn't be in this mess.

**How right you are, pup.**

_What the? Where'd that voice come from?_

**No time! If you want to stop that monster you need my power!**

And with that, a feeling unlike anything Zaku had ever felt flowed through his body. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the torn muscles and broken bones heal themselves but the grimace soon changed into a smile as he got to his feet.

_This power...I feel invincible…like I could take anything on._

* * *

"ZAKU!" Dosu shouted, trying to work out what the hell was going on. Zaku had both his arms broken, there was no way that he should be standing. Then there was that chakra. It wasn't the normal chakra that his team mate usually gave off. It was older and far more sinister. Not to mention that his eyes had changed. Instead of the usual ink black, they were now a burning amber with a black slit for a pupil and glowed with bloodlust and anger. Dosu shuddered. They weren't normal eyes.

_What…what is this? Zaku...what's happened to you?_

Suddenly Zaku vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke at a speed that Dosu hadn't believed to be possible. "Boo." Sasuke cursed and whirled round but Zaku was quicker and slugged the Uchiha before he could even think of a strategy.

"SASUKE!" The pink haired girl screamed as Sasuke went flying into the huge tree behind her. Dosu and some of the other genin winced when they heard several of the Uchiha's ribs crack from the impact.

"How'd you like that?" Zaku shouted, making shivers run up Dosu's spine. His voice had changed. It was deeper and echoed, as if there were two people speaking at exactly the same time and the other was not human. Sasuke on the other hand was enraged that a weakling was on the same level as him.

"I'm not through yet! Fire style, Fireball jutsu!" Zaku just laughed at the huge frieball that was hurtling his way and made familiar hand signs.

"Slicing Sound Wave!"

_That isn't going to work. Not against a fireball of that size._

But to Dosu's amazement the fireball was cut in half so that the flames brushed by Zaku without touching him. Sasuke roared in anger and launched himself at Zaku just as the Sound Genin's own feet left the ground. The explosion of chakra and killing intent when the two boys' attacks met was unlike anything that Dosu had encountered in his life. Even when he watched the Sound Five fight. By this time, several of the Leaf Genin had retreated into the bushes except the two in the tree and one of the Uchiha's team mates. The blonde haired loudmouth in the ridiculous jumpsuit who was watching the fight with a focus that the mummy Sound nin didn't think him capable of. There was a cry of pain as Sasuke hit the ground, quickly followed by a foot in his gut.

_Zaku's making mincemeat out of Sasuke. But how? The only thing that would be strong enough to beat the power of a curse mark would be…but that's impossible. There's no way that Zaku would have access to demon chakra. Right?_

Zaku couldn't believe that he was actually kicking the Uchiha's butt as he somersaulted away from his body and landed a short distance away. It seemed like a dream. A very good dream.

**Pup! You've got to finish it before he draws on more of that power.**

The same voice that he'd heard before shouted as Sasuke weakly got to his feet and the purple chakra covering his body started to get even more denser and brighter.

How the hell am I supposed to do that?

**What you've been doing for the past five minutes you brainless idiot! Beat him senseless!**

Growling at the insult, Zaku quickly made some hand signs that had somehow just popped into his head. "Fire style, Burning Wolf Fangs!" As soon as the words left his mouth, small jet black fang shaped flames shot of his air cannons. Zaku felt a rush of truimph when a few of them hit the Uchiha, making him cry out in pain.

There's my chance!

"Take this!" Zaku shouted, hurtling towards Sasuke and slamming a fist into his stomach with all the strength he could summon. Sasuke spat out blood before slumping to the floor and Zaku watched as the flame like marks receded and the sharingan red in his eyes faded to black before they slid shut.

**Nice job**.

The voice said and the strange power rush sarted to slowly ebb away, leaving him drained and feeling a little sick by the time it had fully gone.

**Sorry if the fighting scene's a little crap. I haven't written many fight scenes and I've done my best to improve it.**

**Next time, Hatred and the truth revealed!**

**Oh and while I like reviews and constructive criticism, I do not ****appreciate flames. They are not helpful and can damage a writer's self confidence. Thanks! **


	2. Hatred and the Truth revealed

**Okay, here is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto.**

"Zaku! Are you alright?" Dosu shouted, jumping out of the tree and running towards him when his team mate fell to his knees.

"I'm alright. Kin?" Dosu shook his head as he surveyed his team mate's pale face and gestured to where a fully conscious Kin was watching him.

"She's fine."

_Whatever that chakra was. It took a lot out of him. And his eyes are still the same amber, but without the bloodlust or anger. What on earth happened to him?_

"You blockhead. You should be more careful when dealing with an opponent of that level." He scolded as he knelt down and started checking for injuries. Zaku scowled but said nothing. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture on being cautious when fighting. Plus he had kicked Sasuke's ass.

"What the hell are you?" Both boy's heads shot up at the shout and Zaku felt a strange, sickening jolt at the fear, disgust and even hatred on some of the Leaf Genin's faces.

_Are they looking at me like that? Why?_

"He's human. And I think that you should be a little more grateful. Who knows what would have happened if Sasuke had stayed in that state." Dosu said sharply not liking the way the blonde girl was gripping the kunai in her hand.

"There's no way that he's human! He's a demon! Only a demon could do what he did to Sasuke!" She shouted, pointing at Zaku. Zaku recoiled as if she had hit him. Sure he was suspecting them to be a little angry at the fact that he had beaten their precious Uchiha to a pulp. But to call him a demon.

_I'm not a demon. Am I?_

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! ZAKU IS NO DEMON!" Dosu shouted, his body shaking with rage.

"How can you be so sure of that? No human has the chakra that he used. If he is not a demon, then what is he? " The boy on the branch said, the veins round his eyes in the same way they were before Sasuke had woken up and attacked them. Dosu's good eye was brimming over with anger as he fought back the urge to attack the pair of them. What the hell was their problem? He had known Zaku for three years, long enough to know for certain that he was no demon. Suddenly the blonde girl threw the kunai at Zaku, hitting his arm.

"We don't want your kind here! You've done enough damage, demon!" She shouted and ended up on the floor a second later, a furious Kin standing over her.

"Listen you little bitch, one more word and I will gut you like the pig you are. Got it?" She hissed before shooting a worried look at Zaku as he yanked the kunai out and threw it aside. They couldn't see his face, but both Sound Genin knew from his shaking body that their looks and words were affecting him.

"Zaku..."

"I'm fine Dosu. Look you and Kin just get to the tower okay. You've got both scrolls on you, they should let you in."

"But…"

But Zaku, jumped into a tree and took off into the forest before Dosu could finish his sentence.

"Hey wait!" A voice shouted and an orange blur shot in the same direction despite the shouts for him to come back.

* * *

_I'm not a demon. I can't be a demon. I just can't. I'm as human as they are. Aren't I?_

Zaku chanted in his mind and furiously blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over. He couldn't believe how easily they had turned on him, even though he had saved them from getting hurt. Suddenly his foot caught on a branch and he was sent crashing to the ground.

**Pup! Are you alright?**

But Zaku ignored the voice. It was to balme for what had happened. If it hadn't appeared then he would still be sure of himself. Now he had no idea if he was even human.

**Don't you dare think that Zaku. You are human.**

"Shut up! Just go away! I hate you!" Zaku shouted, wishing that the strange voice would leave him alone.

"Come on, you don't mean that." A voice said and Zaku felt himself being lifted to his feet. It was one of the Uchiha's team mates. The blonde loudmouth.

"You alright? That fall looked pretty nasty from where I was watching."

"Go away! I don't need any more of that 'demon' crap your friends were spouting!" Zaku snarled, violently wrenching his arm from the boy. At that the blonde's happiness changed into a seriousness that surprised the Sound Teen.

"What makes you think I'd do that? And they're not my friends. I've never really had any."

And for some unknown reason, Zaku suddenly felt guilty at jumping to conclusions like that. But if he wasn't here to mock him, why had he followed him?

"It's okay. I know how much it hurts. I'm Naruto by the way."

_Why is he so trusting? Doesn't he realise that I could kill him if I wanted to?_

Zaku wondered as Naruto sat down on a boulder and motioned for him to come over.

"Okay, I know that this is going to sound really crazy but I'm guessing from your reaction earlier that you have no idea what happened back there and you really need to know."

"Need to know about what?" Zaku asked, feeling a little frightened at the serious and sad look on the Leaf Genin's face. Was it really that bad?

"You might not know but there were once two demons, the Ten Tailed and the Eleven Tailed, but the Sage of the Six Paths divided the Jyuubi into nine different tailed demons and gave them to the Elemental Nations to be controlled. Nowadays most of them are sealed inside people. I…I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside me."

_No way. This kid has a demon inside him? I never would have guessed._

"But what has this got to do with me?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. Then he took a deep breath.

"Fenrir, the Eleven Tailed Wolf was thought to have been killed a long time ago. But that doesn't seem to be the case any more. Because…according to Kyuubi…he's inside you."

For a few minutes there was silence. Then Zaku burst out in nervous laughter.

"No way…there's absolutely no fucking way that I have the Eleven Tailed Wolf inside me. I mean I would know right?"

**Actually pup. He's telling the truth.**

Zaku now found it very hard to breathe. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have a demon inside him. It was impossible! People would know, Lord Orochimaru, his old senseis, Dosu, Kin, they would know!

**They have no idea. I kept myself hidden. Even from you.**

"No…how…why…"

Fenrir sighed sadly. How was he going to explain this now?

**I saw the way that your kind were treated and I didn't want that for you.**

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

**Jinchuuriki are feared and hated throughout the Elemental Nations, often seen of the incarnation of their demons. Think back to the clearing. That was exactly what I wanted to prevent. But after you got your arms broken I had to do something.**

Zaku said nothing. He couldn't help but feel angry at the wolf demon, even though the reason he hadn't revealed himself until now was a logical one. Why hadn't he helped him back in the village? All those times when he was being beaten, when he was starving and cold, when he was outnumbered and fighting for his life, why had Fenrir just stood by and watched?

**I didn't want to put both of us in danger. But maybe I was wrong.**

Zaku said nothing and felt a little relieved when Fenrir retreated. He was beginning to get a headache. Plus, he needed time to think things through.

"He's stopped talking then?" Zaku jumped at Naruto's voice. He had completely forgotten that Naruto was there.

"Yeah. How did you?"

"The look on your face."

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes. And it was then that they both realised something. Their eyes were roughly the same. They both shone with the same pain and loneliness. Both held the craving to be acknowledged for who they were. And if they looked deep enough, both could see the eyes of the other's demon reflected back. And Zaku could see that Naruto's happiness and idiocy was just a mask that he used the exact same way that Zaku used his arrogant and hotheaded persona. To hide the scars that had come from the pain and loneliness that he had lived with all his life.

_He knows what I'm going through. He knows it all to well._

Just then the silence was broken by a loud rumbling sound that made both boys jump. Zaku yanked out a kunai and looked round for a predator or enemy ninja.

"Um…Zaku…when did you last eat?" Naruto said, his face red from embarrassment, making Zaku realise that his stomach felt empty.

_Don't tell me that that noise was us?_

At that moment they heard it again an it was Zaku who turned red. He had been so wound up that he hadn't realised that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and it was nearly the end of the Fourth day. He and Naruto both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

* * *

"So, where do you think your team mates are?" Naruto asked a few hours later and after the two boys had found something to eat. Zaku stiffened and swallowed his mouthful nervously. He wasn't really looking forward to facing Dosu and Kin. After all he had bailed on them and if he did go back, then he would have to tell them about Fenrir.

_What if they turn on me like those Leaf ninja? What will I do then?_

**I don't that they will. Remember how they reacted to the accusations. But if they do, then they are not your real friends and therefore not worth crying over.** Fenrir growled, but it didn't help Zaku's nerves. If only he hadn't gone all demonic back there, then he could have kept the wolf demon a secret.

_Fat chance of that happening now._

**Well maybe you should have been more careful. I still can't believe that you challenged him head on like that. **

"Haven't you got to be getting back to your team mates too?" He asked Naruto in an attempt to change the conversation and shut Fenrir up before he really started tearing Zaku's head off for earlier. Naruto bent his head but Zaku could still see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Like I said before. We aren't close. Sasuke is always looking down at me and calling me a dead last dobe. Sakura's okay when she isn't fawning over Sasuke but we aren't real friends." He said in a low voice but Zaku still heard every word.

_Figures. They had seemed pretty dismissve of him back in that building._

"Zaku!"

Both Zaku and Naruto flinched and shot to their feet as Dosu and Kin burst out of the bushes.

"You idiot! Don't you ever run off like that again, do you have any idea how worried me and Kin were?" Dosu shouted at Zaku, surprising the teen. Dosu almost never lost his temper, he was always the mild and sensible one of the Sound Trio. But now he was looking angrier than Zaku had ever seen him.

"Dosu I…"

"Look Zaku, me and Kin are your team mates and hopefully your friends. We've known you long enough to know that you're no demon despite what you hold. After all, you didn't hate us for our differences." Dosu snapped, not giving Zaku a chance to say anything.

"How…how the fuck did you know that I had a demon inside me?" Zaku snapped the instant he had been able to get a word in. Dosu shrugged his shoulders.

"The only person that can produce demonic chakra is an Jinchuuriki or a demon in human form. I didn't think that you were a demon so I went with the Jinchuuriki theory and it looks like I was right." The mummy nin said, smiling that eye smile that Zaku really didn't like.

"Smart ass." He grumbled, annoyed at Dosu for showing off his intelligence but also glad that he knew about his tennant but didn't care.

"So, which one are you?" Dosu suddenly asked and Zaku knew instantly what he meant.

"Fenrir, the Eleven Tailed Wolf

"NANI! BUT HE'S JUST A LEGEND!"

"Apparently not."

Zaku was enjoying the shocked look on Dosu's face. He very rarely got the chance to give out information that his bandaged team mate didn't know in the first place.

"So, are you two alright?"

"Yeah. Those jerks took off for the tower without a second though for us or the gaki over here. I mean, I know we're hard and all but we don't leave our team mates behind no matter how annoying or stupid they are." Kin said and Naruto looked very sheepish at the jibe that was obviously directed at him. Almost like he did whenever Kin and Dosu told him off for something.

"Aw come on, I couldn't leave him like that. Not after Kyuubi told me that he was like me and they way that Ino and the others reacted to him."

"You're too caring. He could have attacked you." Kin snapped and lightly clouted Naruto round the head.

"Ouch! That's not fair!"

Zaku laughed started teasing Naruto about being 'whipped'. After about five minutes of their bickering, Dosu gave a small cough that got everyone's attention.

"Um…in case you lot have forgotten. We need to get to the Tower in a few hours or we'll fail this test."

It did the trick and within a few hours the four teens were hurtling for the tower as fast as they could.

**And that's it for now. I know that some of you might think it's a bit soon for Zaku and Naruto to meet, but I thought that he was the most suitable person to tell Zaku the truth since he's also an Jinchuuriki and Kyuubi might have reconised Fenrir's chakra and alerted him. And yeah, I know that the Sound Genin attacked on day two of the second exam but i decided to change it for the sake of the story. Next chapter is the Prem rounds.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review!**


	3. Bonds forged and grudge battle

**Alright. Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto.**

Dosu and Kin both had major stitches by the time they reached the Tower and had to rely on whatever they could use for support.

"I…will…probably…never…recover…from…that…" Kin gasped out, clutching her chest. Zaku was just staring at her in amazement. He hardly felt out of breath and there was no pain. He then turned his gaze to Naruto, who was watching the Tower with a nervous expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zaku asked him and felt a surge of anger when he saw that Naruto's eyes were now full of fear and sadness.

"I…it's all gonna end once we walk through those doors. We'll be enemies again and I'll be the dead last dobe that everyone hates and a waste of space."

"NO!"

He didn't know why but at those words something inside Zaku snapped. Grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck he forced the Leaf genin to look at meet his eyes.

"That is not going to happen, you got that? I'm not like those Leaf bastards. I will always stand by you, no matter what. You've been there for me even though I was an enemy ninja and helped me understand what was happening to me. I owe you big time." He growled out, surprising everyone in the area. Naruto felt tears prick his eyes. No one had ever said that to him before. Even the Old man and Iruka sensei. Sure they offered words of confort and the occasional treat, but where were they when he really needed them? Did they ever help him when he was being beaten? When adults threw things at him, did they tell them to stop? No, they had never been there when it mattered. In fact, Naruto didn't think that they really cared about him. They just pitied him. Suddenly Zaku slammed him against a tree and punched him in the jaw as hard as he could before letting go.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for that comment about you being a waste of space. And if I even begin to suspect that you're thinking that about yourself, I will give you the beating of your life. Understood shrimp?"

Naruto and Zaku glared at each other as the blonde Jinchuuriki got back on his feet nursing his jaw.

"What would you know? I bet you…"

"Don't you even finish that setence Naruto! Before I joined Orochimaru, I was a street brat! I never knew my parents, heck I don't even know if they're both dead or if they abandoned me when I was born! I often starved or got the shit kicked out of me when I tried to get some food! No one showed me any kindness or pity! Most of us in the Sound Village were all unwanted kids before Orochimaru took us in so don't you DARE tell me that I don't know what you've gone through!" Zaku shouted, his eyes flashing with rage. Naruto's eyes then grew hopeful and fearful .

"Zaku…did you really mean what you said? That we will stay friends?"

Dosu and Kin were both as furious as Zaku. Naruto was so used to being hated and betrayed that he couldn't trust anyone.

"Yes, and so will we. You are not worthless Naruto, you have a lot of potential if you really did take on one of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist and came out alive. Even more than the Uchiha brat." Dosu told the blonde Jinchuuriki and managed to make Naruto smile a shaky smile at the thought of being better than the teme.

"I gotta admit, even though you don't look like much, kid you can be quite surprising." Kin added and was shocked at how quickly Naruto bounced back to his usual hyper self after that.

_It's funny. He and Zaku are so alike._

She thought as she followed a bickering Zaku and Naruto into the Tower.

* * *

_Come on! When is it going to be my turn?_

Zaku mentally snarled, bored out of his mind. It had been a whole day since he, Kin, Dosu and Naruto had signed in and apart from a Sound Jonin telling them that they had passed the second test and it being announced that there would be a preliminary round before the actual Third test, nothing else had happened. Now he, Dosu and Kin were standing in a room waiting to see who was picked first. Zaku groaned and tried his best to ignore the glares from some of the ninja that had seen him use Fenrir's chakra. And it wasn't just from them. A few of the Leaf Jonins were looking at him with suspicsion too.

_Guess they told on me._

He eventaully saw Naruto with his team and grinned when the blonde looked his way. Suddenly the pink haired girl punched Naruto.

"YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU LET ME CATCH YOU NEAR THAT DEMON OR I'LL HURT YOU AGAIN!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Kin growled softly and pulled out some senbon but before she could throw them at the pink haired brat Naruto did something that nobody had ever expected him to do. He turned round and hit Sakura so hard that she fell to the floor.

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH, SAKURA! AND IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE EVER CALLS ZAKU THAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled. There was a stunned silence. The rookie nine were stupefied. Ever since they could remember, Naruto had always had a major crush on the pink haired Kunochi and had never ceased to pester her for a date and now he had not only hit her and yelled at her, but had also threatened her. Sakura on the other hand was outraged that the 'baka' had actually hurt her and were it not for the pain of the blonde's blow and the fact that she was terrified of him, she would have beaten him into a bloody pulp.

"Naruto…"

"I've had enough, Sakura. The truth is I never liked you. I just hung round you all of the time because I knew you would never accept me and it was easier to deal with you rejecting me all of the time."

**It's about damn time, kit! Now if you would just confess your feelings to the girl you REALLY like then living in your body would be more tolerable.**

_I can't. She'd reject me Kyuubi. Who'd want to be with the 'demon brat' of Konoha._

_**He has got to be the densest kid in the world.**_

Kyuubi thought angrily. Those damned villagers and their hatred had made Naruto too scared to open up to anyone. And what was worse, was that it was clear that his crush felt exactly the same way. At the moment, the girl was torn between concern, hope and triumph as she watched the scene unfold.

_Maybe I have a chance after all._

She thought, a small blush on her face. Then shook her head. She shouldn't be feeling happy at seeing Sakura hurt but she couldn't help it. She had always hurt Naruto. He deserved someone better than her.

"What the hell is your problem dobe? He's a Sound nin, as well as a demon. That makes him our enemy." Sasuke hissed. Naruto whirled on him, his normally happy eyes burning with a cold anger that startled the young avenger.

"Your enemy! Not mine! You just hate him because he showed everyone that you aren't as great as they thought you were after all Teme!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi tried to order him to calm down but just as he opened his mouth, Naruto dashed down the stairs and across the arena to Zaku, Dosu and Kin.

"What's gotten into him? Naruto's never acted like this before."

Kurenai whispered. Iurka sighed sadly. He'd been expecting this. A person could only tolerate so much before they snapped and Naruto was no exception.

"What I don't get, is why he's so close to the Sound ninja? I mean he interacts with them the way he should be interacting with his own team."

Asuma observed as he watched the female Sound nin try to look at the bruise on Naruto's face while the two boys were talking to him about various things in an effort to calm him down. However their attention was drawn away from them when the board flashed the names of the first two opponents.

SASUKE UCHIHA

VS

ROCK LEE

"No way. Talk about deja vu." Naruto murmured as the spandex wearing ninja that Dosu had defeated in the forest jumped down into the arena.

"What do you mean by that?" Zaku asked and Naruto quickly explained about the short fight back at the academy while Dosu and Kin watched the Uchiha's sensei whisper something in Sasuke's ear before letting him go.

"I wonder what he was saying to him? Giving him some tips maybe?" Kin asked. Dosu shook his head his good eye narrowing when the proctor asked if there were any objections before starting the match.

"He shouldn't even be down there. The curse mark could get out of control again." He muttered, praying that the events of the clearing didn't repeat themselves.

He needn't have worried though. It soon became clear that Sasuke had been banned from using his Sharingan or any other jutsu and even though his taijutsu was good, Lee was clearly the superior ninja in that department. Five minutes and some expert Taijutsu moves later, Sasuke was being carried out on a stretcher followed closely by Kakashi and Lee was back with his team and sensei, who was shouting some nonsense about the flames of youth. Both Zaku and Naruto winced at the man's loud voice and covered their ears.

_What the hell's wrong with me? My hearing was never this sensitive before._

**Um…I should have told you earlier. Your senses have been heightened because of my chakra.**

_FIRST MY EYES AND NOW MY FUCKING SENSES! HOW MUCH MORE OF MY BODY HAVE YOU FUCKED UP FENRIR?_

**You watch your mouth, pup! If it wasn't for me your arms would still be useless and you could have kissed your chance of making Chunin goodbye!**

_That still doesn't give you the right to mess with my body!_

**It's not my fault! These are the natural effects of having my chakra in your body now.**

_Why you…_

"ZAKU!"

Zaku yelped and shot a really dirty look at Kin.

"What?" He snapped. Kin simply pointed to the board, which had flashed the names for the second match.

KIBA INNUZUKA

VS

ZAKU ABUMI

Zaku stiffened while Kin, Dosu and Naruto watched him warily.

_Shit! I really didn't want to fight a Leaf Genin. I guess it's lucky that he wasn't in the clearing._

"Zaku don't fight. There's the risk that you will be forced to use Fenrir's chakra and that might cause more problems." Dosu warned in a low voice. Zaku said nothing but he was thinking over Dosu's advice. Should he forfeit?

**It's your choice. But if it makes you feel any easier, I promise that I will not give you my chakra unless I see no other alternative.**

Fenrir told him.

_How can I trust you? You might be trying to trick me?_ Zaku countered and got ready for the outburst. To his surprise, Fenrir simply chuckled.

**Despite the stories you used to love to listen to, they are mostly based on lies. While most of us are tricksters, we are honourable in our own way. When we make a promise, we keep it.**

Zaku still wasn't sure though.

"Hah! Bet the he's too scared to face me! Guess the feared Sound demon is nothing but a coward after all!" Kiba crowed. At that, all of Zaku's doubts about the fight were replaced with anger and determination.

_He wants a fight, he's got one!_

Without another word, Zaku vaulted over the railing and landed in front of Kiba.

"You're going to regret those words, Innuzuka." He growled, his amber eyes glowing with anger and the promise of pain.

* * *

Both boys glared at each other, waiting for the proctor to begin the match. Up in the stands, several of the Leaf Genin, Ino and Sakura in particular, were cheering Kiba on with shouts of 'Teach that demon a lesson Kiba!' or 'Kick his tail all the way back to Sound!'. Zaku's temper was getting thinner and thinner with every word, so much so that he was subconsciously giving off killer intent that was clearly unsettling the small white dog at Kiba's side. It was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering in fear and eventually retreated to a far off corner of the arena and refused to come back to Kiba no matter what the dog boy did.

_That's not good. If Akamaru's behaving like this. It means that he is as strong as the red haired Sand nin._

One of Kiba's team mates thought, suddenly concerned for the dog nin. He wasn't the only one.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kin asked Dosu worriedly.

"Kin, it's the mutt I'm more concerned for. It's clear that he really angered Zaku with his words and you what his temper's like." Dosu replied and Kin bit her lip. It was true, Zaku had always had a fiery temper and could get as violent as Tayuya when he lost it. And with his new power boost, the Leaf nin could end up crippled or even killed.

"-cough- Very well, if -cough- you both are -cough- ready. BEGIN!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Zaku threw up his arms and blasted Kiba into the wall before the dog nin knew what was happening.

**Don't give him time to recover!**

_I thought you weren't going to interfere in this fight?_

**I said I wouldn't give you my chakra. I didn't say that I would stay out of…Look out!**

"Take this trash!" Kiba shouted, hurling several shuriken at him. Zaku managed to evade them all easily and was amazed at how quick and fluid his movements were. His taijutsu had never been this advanced before. Remembering the advice he was given, Zaku charged Kiba as soon as he was sure that the attack was over and it looked like he was going to meet Kiba head on.

_Heh, too predictable. I'll just move to one side and then hit him with Tunnelling Fang._

Kiba duck rolled to Zaku's left. Shooting onto his feet, he activated a move that he was sure would blast his opponent to pieces.

"Tunnelling Fang!"

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Zaku mentally screamed as he barely managed to avoid being hit by the rapidly spinning column that was Kiba.

"Slicing Sound Wave!"

But it had no effect and for the next couple of minutes, Zaku was forced to rely on his new speed and reflexes.

**Try putting more chakra into your attack!**

_That might work. But it would do a lot of damage…_

"ARRRGHHH!" Zaku yelled out in pain as the cyclone hit his leg and there was the sickening sound of snapping bone.

Kin's hand flew to her mouth so that the scream stuck in her throat didn't exit her mouth. Dosu's good eye slammed shut.

"ZAKU!" Naruto cried out in horror as the boy he considered his friend hit the ground hard.

"HELL YEAH! YOU ROCK KIBA!"

"CHA! THAT'S IT! SHOW THAT DEMON THAT WE DON'T WANT IT HERE!"

A sudden burst of killer intent silenced both Ino and Sakura. But they were even more shocked at where it was coming from.

"T…that is enough. I c…cannot believe that you two would stoop so low. You d…disgust me."

Hinata snapped in a cold voice, making both Kunochi very uncomfortable as she held their gaze for a few seconds longer before turning her attention back to the fight.

Zaku gritted his teeth as he tried not to put too much pressure on his bad leg as he righted himself. It hurt more than any injury he had ever received. Well apart from having both his arms broken. But his eyes were on the cyclone. It was beginning to slow down.

_Almost…almost…_

Finally the cyclone turned into a grinning Kiba that would soon be coming to land.

"It's over! Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku yelled, putting as much chakra as he dared into it. Kiba had no time to dodge. It hit him dead on and sent him once again crashing into the wall. But the impact was much more harder than before. Kiba groaned as he slumped to the floor. Zaku fought off wave after wave of nausea as he waited for the outcome. A minute passed and Kiba still didn't get up.

"The -cough- winner -cough- is Zaku Abumi." The proctor announced. Zaku grinned up at Dosu, Kin and Naruto before finally allowing himself to slip into blissful darkness.

**And that's that. **

**I paired Zaku with Kiba cos I wanted to start showing how Fenrir's chakra has changed Zaku and since he had no other ninjutsu apart from the sound waves and the fire jutsu that Fenrir gave him in the Forest, I thought it would be best to go with the physical changes and Kiba seemed like the best choice to go with.**

**I also enjoyed bashing Sakura and Ino. I like Sakura in Fan fiction, but mostly I think that she is a total BITCH! I mean, the way she treats Naruto is disgutsing! How dare she play on his feelings to try and get Naruto to give up chasing Sasuke! As for Ino, I do like but she's one of the few people I can write as a bad guy as well as a good guy so in this story, she'll be a bit of a bad guy. Whether she changes over time is up to how the story goes.**

**And before anyone asks, yes it will be a Naruto and Hinata pairing. If you don't like it, TOUGH! She's one of the few Leaf female characters I like. But she'll be a bit OOC. She won't stuttet, except when she's really angry or upset. I've also made Zaku a little OCC too. Don't worry, he still stays the same Zaku, but he'll be more unsure of himself.**

**As for the poll on what path this story takes, so far, Zaku and the other Sound ninja joining the Leaf is in the lead with four votes. Closely followed by them becoming rogue ninja along with Naruto and anyone else with three votes. I might do one or two more chapters before I close the poll so don't hesitate to vote on your choice.**

**Thanks!**

**Minotaurlegend15**


	4. Meeting the prisoner and things change

**Finally!**

**I'm so sorry that's taken me so long to write this chapter. I've been really stuck. Anyways, it's been decided that the Sound Trio and the Sound Four will be joining the Leaf Village.**

**I also wish to say thanks to Razell and Moonlight Moonfly for reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

**Discalimer:- I don't own Naruto.**

Drip.

_Man, that was some fight. My whole body's aching._

Drip.

_Huh? What's that noise?_

Something cold and wet fell on his cheek. Instantly amber eyes shot open.

_What the?_

Zaku bolted upright and looked round. Instead of the Tower room he had passed out in, he was now in a cave. Moisture hung on the walls and dripped off the ceiling.

_Where am I?_

That's when he heard it.

"Who's there?" There was no answer but the humming sound continued. It was low and soothing, like a lullaby. And for some reason, Zaku just couldn't shake off the feeling that he had heard it before. A very long time ago. Swallowing his fear and as usual letting his curiosity get the better of him, he followed the hum until he finally found its source.

_Holy shit!_

Zaku took a few steps back, trying not to cry out. Lying in front of him was a large silver, black wolf with a steel collar round its neck that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. And in the flickering light from the torches on the walls Zaku could make out eleven tails.

"F…Fenrir?"

The humming stopped and the wolf opened one glowing amber eye. An eye that was almost identical to his own.

**Bout time you got here, pup. I was getting bored**. The wolf said and smiled, making Zaku feel even more nervous at the sight of the demon's sharp teeth that were as long as his arms.

**Calm down. I won't eat you. Now sit, we have things to discuss.**

And even though he was a little annoyed at being what told what to do in his own mind, but not wanting to find out what a pissed off Wolf demon was like Zaku sat down in front of Fenrir.

**You noticed that you were more faster and alert during your fight, yes?**

"Yeah. But why is that so important?"

For a moment, Fenrir didn't answer him. then he sighed.

**I told you before that my chakra was now in your body. What I didn't mention is that it is now part of you.**

"What the hell does that mean?" Zaku snapped, a part of him not liking not where this was going.

**It means that my chakra has replaced yours. You're now probably the only human aside from that Naruto that can use demonic chakra without being corrupted or suffer negatively from its side effects.**

He was right. Zaku was not happy with this at all.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THIS SOONER?"

**Will you calm down. Kami, your temper's going to be one of the first things we're working on.** Fenrir growled. Zaku stared at him, trying to work out what he meant. Fenrir smiled a smile that reminded Zaku of Sakon when the sound nin knew that he was on the verge of dealing serious pain to an opponent.

**You didn't think that I was just going to sit back and let you use my chakra and the powers it gives you without fully understanding them. So starting from tomorrow, I will be training you.**

"W…what?"

**You heard me. And heaven knows you're going to need my help.**

"Hey! My skills aren't that bad! I got myself to fourteen on my own didn't I?" Zaku snapped. Which earned him a snort from Fenrir.

**Barely. If it weren't for the healing ability that I gave you, you wouldn't have even lived past the operation that gave you your air cannons.**

"Are you going to keep on criticising me? Cos if that's the case, then I'll be going." Zaku retorted. He was literally having to repeat in his mind that he was talking to a demon lord that would very likely kill him if he angered him.

Fenrir on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. The boy was easy to anger, but knew when to unleash it and when not to.

_**Good. At least he has a brain in his skull. The problem is that he doesn't use it that much.**_

In fact, the boy reminded him of himself when he had still been a mere wolf demon. Hotheaded and reckless, but determined and eager to prove that he could be strong.

_**And he has the potential and that's not only because of my chakra. With the right training and encouragement, he could become a very powerful shinobi and I'll be damned before I see that potential go to waste just because of a bunch of idiots who can't tell the difference between a sealing scroll and the kunai it stores.**_ He thought as he watched the boy in front of him. And for the second time that day he felt a pang of guilt sear his heart as it became steadily clear that Zaku was also struggling to keep himself together let alone control his temper. He shouldn't have left it so long. Now he understood why most of the Bijuu had chosen to reveal themselves to their hosts at a young age, when they were still young enough to be too negatively unaffected but old enough to understand a little. But Zaku had gone through all his life thinking that he was normal and suddenly he finds out that he was anything but. That he had been 'inhuman' from the moment of his birth.

_**I've caused more harm than good. He might never be the same pup again.**_ Fenrir concluded sadly.

**Pup. Pup look at me.**

Zaku met the wolf demon's eyes at the second sentence and was surprised at the sadness in them.

**I'm sorry I kept the truth hidden from you for so long. I was only trying to protect you. I know first hand how cruel mankind can be to anyone who is different or doesn't fit into their standards. I once saw a four year girl stoned to death by her family and her only crime was that she could communicate with the dead. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please let me help you. You are now in more danger than ever before and you are nowhere near the level you need to be in order to defend yourself.**

And though he said nothing, even after Fenrir had finished his little speech, Zaku knew that he was right. Despite his anger at Fenrir for keeping himself hidden, it hadn't been malicious. The Sound Four had all been cast out simply because they had Kekkei Genkais or traits that made them different from ordinary humans. In fact Kidomaru and the twins had been forced to become wanderers, never able to stay anywhere for too long and they had been just kids. What have happened to him if the people in his village had known that he was a Jinchuuriki and the strongest one at that? Would he be the same Zaku? Would he even be alive?

"I…I got it. So, when do we start?" Fenrir's simply ginned at that and Zaku's nervousness became ten times worse that what it was before.

**Tomorrow. Now get some rest. You're going to need it.**

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret this?_

Zaku thought before everything grew dark again.

* * *

Will he be alright? I mean, it's been over three hours since his fight and he still hasn't woken up yet."

"He's fine. He's most likely getting acquainted with a certain someone, if you know what I mean." Naruto assured Kin. They had come straight up to Zaku's hospital room after the prem fights were finished only to find that he was still out cold.

"Or he's probably using the time to get some sleep. Lazy bastard." Dosu chuckled from his perch near the window. Suddenly something soft hit the side of his face with enough force to make the mummy nin nearly lose his balance and startling him, Naruto and Kin.

"Take that ugly." Zaku snapped and winced at the pain in his throat. It felt like the inside of it had been rubbed raw. Dosu glared at him.

"At least I try to improve my faults. Unlike you." He retorted. Zaku snorted but didn't say anything but the look he shot his team mate was enough to show his feelings.

"So? You talked with Fenrir?" The mummy nin asked in a low voice in case anyone was listening. Zaku nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently he's gonna be taking over my training and showing me how to use his chakra." Zaku whispered back, taking a long drink from the glass of water that Naruto had handed over to him.

"Oh and I won my fight, thanks for asking." Naruto suddenly said in a very loud voice.

BAM!

"ITAI!"

**Serves you right kit. There are more important matters to be discussed than your fight.** Kyuubi chided, while trying everything in her power to keep from laughing her ass off.

_Shut it! _Naruto snapped at her and then glared at Zaku and Dosu, who had no problem with laughing at the fox boy's misfortune.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice scene." A voice said from behind them. Instantly all four teens whirled round, mentally rebuking themselves for letting their guard down. Leaning against the window pane, a few metres away from Dosu was a boy about the same age as the Sound trio. Nauto's eyes went to the size of dinner plates as he took in the newcomer's six arms.

_That is so weird. How the hell can someone have that many arms?_

**It must be a Kekkei Genkai of sorts. Watch yourself kit.**

Zaku, Dosu and Kin on the other hand were very afraid. What was he doing here of all people? And more importantly…why was he here?

"Oi spider! Move your fucking arse before someone sees us!"

_Crap! Don't tell me that all of them are here?_ Dosu thought with panic as the boy slipped into the room, followed closely by a girl with red hair and a vicious scowl on her face and another boy with iron grey hair. At the sight of Naruto, the grey haired boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the fuck are you guys doing with a Leaf ninja"

"I could ask you guys the same question." Naruto retorted and if it weren't for Zaku's hand on his arm, he would have attacked. He could tell from the tense looks on Zaku Dosu and Kin's faces that they were afraid of these three.

"Look, we don't have time for this, you two. If we're caught here it's game over for all of us." The six armed boy hissed.

"Then why are you here, Kidomaru? And where is Jirobo?" Dosu asked in an tense voice.

"We came to warn you. You three need to make yourselves scarce. Fast."

Now all four teens were confused.

"I don't understand? Why? What about the mission?" Kin instantly regretted asking when Sakon turned his cold black eyes on her.

"Orochimaru's planning to use you guys as sacrifices in his reanimation jutsu. And he's going to do it tonight if you three don't get of this village soon

_**Now the plot thickens!**_

_**I will try to update as soon as I **_**can.**


	5. Betrayal and Action

**I know, I know, It's been a while since I last updated, but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted things to play out.**

**Anyways I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and encouragement from Midnight Moonfly, Razell, Ballerina With A Purple Pen and Hellotoday. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is my OC Nightshade who appears in this chapter.**

It seemed like an eternity before the Sound Trio and Naruto fully processed what Sakon had told them.

"I…Is this true? T…this is a joke right?" Kin choked out. Kidomaru shook his head.

"I wish we were, Kin. But we overheard Orochimaru and Kaubto taking about it a few hours ago. He was planning to do it the night before the finals, but for some reason he's decided to speed things up to at least a few hours from now."

**I KNEW IT! THAT DOUBLE CROSSING TREACHEROUS SNAKE BASTARD! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON HIM, I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!**

_Zip it, Fenrir! You're not helping! _Zaku mentally hissed. But a part of him was in agreement with the wolf demon. It was all making sense. It hadn't been a mistake like he had been thinking up to this moment. Orochimaru had given the Uchiha a curse mark on purpose. Nor had it been a slip up that the Sound Trio had known nothing of it. Their job hadn't been to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha, he, Dosu and Kin had been used simply to test out the Uchiha's new power!

_What would have happened if I hadn't unlocked Fenrir's power back there?_

He shuddered. He did not want to think about that. Instead he focused on the anger and sense of betrayal that was growing inside him. He'd given everything to Orochimaru in gratitude for him taking him off the streets all those years ago. He'd lied, stole, bled, even killed, while all the time believing that he had actually meant something to the snake sannin. But now he knew that he and the others were nothing but pawns, only valuable as long as they were useful. And now it looked like the Sound Trio had outlived their usefulness.

"Why are you helping us?" Dosu spoke up, for the first time since the three sound ninja had entered the room.

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too. I mean, isn't it a serious crime for a ninja to go against their leader's orders." Naruto added, causing fear to jolt down Zaku's spine. If there was one thing Orochimaru did not tolerate, EVER, it was disloyalty. Even though Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya and Jirobo were some of the strongest ninja in the Hidden Sound village, they would very likely be used as the sacrifices in his, Dosu and Kin's places when the Snake Sanin found out that they had helped the Sound Trio escape

"Like we're fucking afraid of death. After all the shit we've been through and the stuff we've done, meeting the Shinigami's going to be a fucking relief. But you guys are our friends, and there's no fucking way we're losing you to that two faced bastard. Not if we can help it." Tayuya cut in with a sad smile and the same determination in her eyes that Kidomaru and Sakon also had and there was little doubt that if Jirobo was here, his eyes too would have that same gleam in them. Zaku and Dosu said nothing, though their eyes betrayed their real feelings. Kin on the other hand had to turn her face away so that no one would see the tears in her eyes. Although the twins and Jirobo were more Zaku and Dosu's friends, Tayuya was like a sister to her and as for Kidomaru, she'd had feelings for him ever since he had defended her from a couple of older male ninja shortly after she had become a genin. She couldn't let him go. Not without telling him what she felt for him.

In fact none of the Sound Trio were willing to let them die for their sake. No matter how willing they were.

* * *

"No. None of you are going to die. I don't care if he is one of the sannin. That bastard's not going to kill you guys. Not while I'm still able to fight." Zaku whispered under his breath, his fists gripping the bed sheets tightly. And he meant every word. Because now, he could back those words up. He now had Fenrir's chakra to help him, something that Orochimaru was unaware he had and therefore couldn't block with one of his seals or whatever else the double crossing snake had up his sleeve. It would be a complete shock to him.

"Don't be an idiot! You're no match for Orochimaru, Kabuto or Kimimaro!" Kidomaru hissed. Zaku glared at Kidomaru, giving the three members of the Sound Four a real look at his eyes.

"W…what the fuck's happened to your eyes, windbag?" Tayuya gasped.

"It's a long story, but we think we know what's gotten Orochimaru so nervous." Dosu said and between them, the four genin explained what had happened in the Forest of Death.

"Y…you've got to be shitting me." Kidomaru breathed out after they had finished.

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that Zaku is the holder of the strongest of the Bijuu. Why the hell didn't he show any sign of being a Jinchuuriki before?" Sakon snapped.

"Because Fenrir kept his presence hidden from everyone, including me until the Uchiha snapped both my arms while he was under the influence of the curse seal." Zaku said. None of the Sound elite didn't know what to think. They wouldn't have believed them, but there was denying that Zaku seemed different. And it wasn't just his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly both Zaku and Naruto stiffened and growled at the window. A second later, a chubby teen with a Mohawk jumped through the window, followed by a girl with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dark amethyst eyes.

"Jirobo? Nightshade?"

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, fatass? You're supposed to be fucking covering our backs?" Tayuya yelled at him. Jirobo scowled at her.

"Will you ever stop swearing, Tayuya, and yes that was my original job but we've been betrayed."

"What do you mean?" a voice that was similar to Sakon's but deeper and more harsher snapped and Naruto bit back a cry of shock as the head sticking out of Sakon's back spoke and moved to his shoulder.

"Don't panic. That's just Ukon, Sakon's twin brother." Dosu quickly explained to Naruto.

"A Sound ninja overheard us planning to warn Zaku, Dosu and Kin about their fate and help them get away and decided to snitch on us. Me and Jirobo tried to stop him once we realised what had happened but we failed. We don't have much time before he sends Kabuto and Kimimaro to kill us and capture the Sound Trio." Nightshade cut in. Tayuya let loose a string of curses while Kidomaru's brain worked overtime to come up with a way out of this.

"Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, Nightshade, you grab Zaku, kin, Dosu and the blonde kid and get them out of here. I'll try and throw them off our trail and meet up with you later.

"No. I'm coming with you. I know this village like the back of my hand and I have some experience with throwing people off my trail." Naruto said.

"Me too. You'll need some firepower in case something goes wrong." Zaku said, jumping out of bed and testing his leg. As he suspected, it was perfectly healed.

"Not a cha…"

"Let them come with us, Kidomaru. We're going to need all the help we can get. Plus it'll be easier to get away if we split up." Nightshade interrupted, her voice deadly serious. For a second it looked like Kidomaru was going to argue. But then he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Alright! Me, Zaku, the blonde kid…

"My name is Naruto, spider boy!"

"Do you want to come with us or go with the others?" Kidomaru snapped at Naruto, who shut up with a nasty look at Kidomaru."

"As I was saying. Me, Zaku, Nightshade and Naruto will try and keep Kabuto and the others occupied while Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Kin and Dosu will try and find a place to lie low until it's safe. And no arguing!" He shot the last part at Tayuya who had opened her mouth to obviously disagree with the plan.

"Go into the Forest of Death. I know it's dangerous but it's easy to lose pursuers in there." Naruto told the others, speaking from experience as he had used the forest as a hiding place many times during his childhood. Tayuya glared at him but Jirobo nodded with a smile while Sakon stared at Naruto intently as if he was searching for a lie. After a minute, he gave the blonde a curt nod before looking back at the others.

"He's not lying or trying to deceive us. We should listen to him."

"Naruto you don't have to get involved in this. This isn't your fight." Kin said to the blonde as Tayuya took her hand while Jirobo and Sakon placed a hand on each of Dosu's shoulders.

"You're wrong, Kin. It became my fight when that snake bastard threatened the three people that I can truly call my friends. Besides, the others don't seem so bad." Kin smiled before she and Dosu vanished with Tayuya, Sakon and Jirobo.

"Okay. Let's get started. And Naruto…thank you." Naruto just gaped at Kidomaru for a few seconds before breaking out in a smile.

"No problem. Now, we'd better hurry and get out of here. Before we get anymore unwelcome visitors." and with that, he, Kidomaru, Nightsahde and Zaku jumped out of the window and were away from the hospital just as the door to Zaku's room slid open only a few minutes later.

**And there you have it!**

**As for Nightshade, here's a little bit of background on her. She's a Sound nin who holds no love for Orochimaru and those loyal to him, but is a close friend of the Sound Four and Sound Trio and will do anything to help them. She is also the last of her clan and possesses the true form of their Kekkei Genkai. As for more, well you're just going to have to keep on reading! **

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
